Avenger High School
by hawkeyethehotguy
Summary: AU; all the Avengers plus other characters you know from the Marvel universe at high school. It's like the high school we all sort of love- the raging hormones, the cliques, the romance, the parties, the football games- but so much better! Bad title, better story.
1. Chapter 1

**So, as all my writing seems to do lately, this story came to me at 2am in the morning. Who needs sleep? **

**What I like about this is that it doesn't just focus on one character or one story line. I think that sets it apart from many of the other high school fics floating around this site. **

**I don't own Marvel, ect.**

* * *

The high pitched bell squealed, signaling the beginning of class. Two stragglers rushed into the room and took their seats.

"Barton! Banner!" Ms. Hill barked at them, "What have I told you about getting to class on time?" She didn't wait for the excuses they were undoubtedly trying to conjure up. "If it happens again, you'll be spending your afternoons with me grading essays, understood?"

The two nodded their heads in affirmation and shrank into their desks.

"You could at least try to not get into trouble," Natasha Romanoff whispered to her best friend Clint Barton, leaning forward in her chair.

"Hey, it's only the third time this week," he boasted back quietly over his shoulder, "You should be congratulating me or something."

"Yeah, I'll buy you a cookie later," Natasha rolled her eyes and fell back into her seat.

Hill flicked off the light and continued her lecture from the previous day on World War II. As she clicked through and explained the slides of notes projected onto the front of the room, her students silently and furiously copied the sentences detailing the Battle of Stalingrad. Then they moved on to the Battle of the Bulge. A snicker was heard in the back of the class regarding the name.

"Something wrong, Stark?" Hill's impatient query fell to the back of the class room where Tony Stark sat with his signature smirk displayed across his face.

Stark shook his head once, still smirking, and Hill let out a sigh.

"Immature prick," someone from the front of the room murmured under his breath. Everyone turned to face the voice, some with amusement and others with shock.

"What was that, Rogers?" Tony straightened himself out, addressing his insulter. Tension flooded into the room as did anticipation for the now imminent fight.

Steve Rogers turned to face him. "I don't see how a battle where thousands of men lost their lives is funny."

"My apologies, _Captain America_," Tony scoffed, shifting in his chair, "I forgot your sense of humor was removed along with your fashion sense," he said, motioning towards Steve's pale blue plaid button down tucked into pressed khakis. "Were you around when Hitler was marching through Europe or did Mommy America set that out for you?"

Steve unconsciously glanced down at his attire and then back at Tony. "Hilarious," he sneered, "Is everything a joke to you?"

"Only if it's funny," Tony smirked again and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Show some respect." Steve demanded, ignoring Tony's previous comment.

"_Respect_?" Tony repeated dryly.

"Yeah, I know it might be a hard concept for you rich boy-" Tony leaned forward, his hands gripping the desk "-but those people died because they wanted to protect their future. Maybe if you'd seen war you'd understand."

Tony mouth twitched and fell into a hard line. He promptly stood up, his chair falling with a clang behind him from the sudden movement. "You know what I did this summer, Cap'?" he tugged down the top of his Black Sabbath t-shirt to reveal a glowing blue circle embedded in his chest. It hummed almost inaudibly. Small gasps were heard thought the room as the other students gawked at the device sitting in his body. "Took a little trip to Afghanistan with Stark Industries. Lovely souvenir, don't you think? A roadside bomb went off and shrapnel lodged itself around my heart." He released his shirt and went back to gripping the desk. "I've seen war. I watched American soldiers die. So forgive me if I laugh at something so stupid as the name of a battle from seventy years ago."

He grabbed the chair and slammed it onto the ground in its upright position and sat down in it. Steve stared at him for a moment longer before clenching his jaw and turning back to the front of the room.

Natasha stared at Tony's chest, still in shock. She had known about the accident. She had been with Pepper Potts, Tony's friend and intern at Stark Industries, when the news reached her that stuffy July evening. Stark Industries did everything in their power to keep the incident out of the public eye and made the information strictly 'need to know'. Even the doctors who worked tirelessly on him day in and day out were payed hush money to never mention the billionaire teen's probably fatal injury.

Pepper had been a mess and was fraught with worry for days. Natasha had tried to comfort her which, she admits, she didn't do a very good job of. The only people who knew outside of the top SI officials and a handful of doctors were Pepper, James Rhodes, another of Tony's friends, and herself.

Okay, Natasha may have told Clint. They don't keep secrets from each other, not even ones that involve major cover-ups by multinational corporations. Neither of them, however, had ever seen the device.

When the doctors gave up on removing the shrapnel, unable to do anything else, they solemnly informed Stark that he would only have a few days before the metal pierced his heart. Not willing to just sit back and die, the boy genius quickly got to work on the arc reactor, he called it: a power source, designed to fuel the electromagnet in his body that was keeping the pieces of shrapnel at bay. The arc reactor was kept even more hushed than the accident itself. Only a handful of people had actually seen the thing.

Until now, of course. Tony had just revealed the entire story out of spite to a bunch of his peers. And judging by the whispers buzzing throughout the room, it sure as hell wasn't going to stay quiet for much longer. Pepper and Tony exchanged glances, knowing that he screwed up big time.

Hill collected herself and clapped her hands, regaining her students attention. "Okay that's quite enough. Another outburst from either of you and you both get to stay after class."

Reluctantly, the students all returned to the lesson with the occasional whisper or eye resting on the genus teen residing in the back of the room.

When class finally ended, Hill sighed in relief and dismissed her students.

"Jesus Christ," Clint exclaimed to Natasha as he caught up to her in the hallway, "I mean I heard about it but... holy shit."

"Tony's lucky to be alive," she replied, hugging her books to her chest.

"That's for damn sure..." Clint said, twisting his head to look behind them. "Hey how did-"

"I don't really want to talk about it anymore." Natasha cut him off. She coolly ran her hand through her fiery curls.

"Okay," he surrendered and threw his hands up in the air. He knew better than to press a subject that Natasha didn't want to talk about. And a hard learned lesson it was; he still had the scar, now faded, just under his chin.

They walked in silence until they reached her next class.

"Barton?" Natasha spoke quietly as she stopped in front of her English room, somewhat lost in thought.

"Mmhm?" his head snapped up to meet her radiant green eyes.

"Don't join the military." she smiled softly and disappeared into room 221.

Clint nodded, smiling to himself.

"Yes ma'am," he whispered as the tardy bell chimed, and he started his jog to his classroom, well on the other side of the building.

* * *

"Yo, Hawkeye!" Darcy Lewis called from the sandwich line to the cafeteria newcomers at the beginning of lunch. "Hey man, how's it goin'?"

Clint spotted her and smirked, inclining his head. "Hey Darce. Good day. You hear about-"

"-Tony? Yeah, that's crazy. Jane was pretty upset when she heard."

"Yeah, I bet." Clint shuffled and looked at his feet. "Nat was pretty shaken up too even if she'll never admit it."

"What I don't get is how he was able to hide that flashlighty thing in his chest for a month without anybody noticing."

"He's Tony Stark," he said placidly, "That kid can do anything."

The two teens eventually made their way through the lunch line and sat at their usual table, waiting for the others to arrive. Pepper was the first to turn up, followed by Jane Foster, then Natasha, and then finally Tony.

"I want to see it," Jane demanded before Tony had even set his tray on the table.

"Shouldn't we go somewhere a little more private for that, like a janitors closet or something?" he winked.

She hit his arm. "You know what I mean."

Tony sighed. He quickly looked around the cafeteria before pulling down his shirt to reveal the glowing blue light emitted by the arc reactor keeping him alive. Jane sucked in a breath.

"Dammit Tony, how could you keep something like this from us?"

"Hey, hold on. Pepper knew," he released his shirt collar and took his seat between Jane and Pepper, "Oh and so did Romanoff." He tilted his head at her across the table.

"Guys!"

"We were basically blackmailed into silence," Natasha explained, shooting a look at Tony.

"Not my fault," he retorted. He took a greedy bite of his not-quite-cool-enough pizza. "I was silenced too, ya know. Try living with a battery in your body." Tony tapped his chest where the reactor plate was.

"I didn't even hear anything on the news!" Darcy chimed in.

"Stark Industries is very thorough," Pepper credited, "I still don't know if that's a good thing or not."

"Doesn't matter now, not unless they plan to pay off the entire school." Tony's lip twitched. Pepper placed a kind hand on his shoulder.

A thunderous wave of laughter erupted from across the cafeteria and the group turned in a synchronized manner to face it. Oh, it was just Thor Odinson.

"Kid's got on helluva set of lungs in him," Tony noted. Then he smirked and shouted over to him: "Hey, God of Thunder! Do we get to hear the joke?"

Thor perked up at the nickname and smiled a wide toothy grin. He momentarily left his friends to journey through the maze of tables and people. "Maybe another time, Iron Man," he boomed, slapping Tony on the back.

Tony pursed his lips together. "Iron Man?"

"It's fitting, is it not? As long as you don't go around killing everyone..."

He shrugged. "Has a nice ring to it, actually."

The God of Thunder grinned again. "Yeah, I thought you'd like it."

"Hey," Tony called as Thor turned to return to his table, "I'm having a little get-together tomorrow night." A "little get together" in anyone else's book would mean a couple of friends grabbing a pizza. Not Tony. For Tony, a little get together consisted of the entire class partying and drinking well into the night at his lakeside mansion. "You should stop by after the game."

"Very well, my friend," Thor said happily, "If it's going to be anything like your last one, count me in."

"That's my man!" He exclaimed, clasping a hand on his friend's muscular shoulder. "See you there."

Thor bellowed a laughed and inclined his head before excusing himself.

"He better kick some ass at tomorrow's game," Clint said after he was out of earshot, "I've got twenty bucks riding on him."

"You bet on the football game?" One of Peppers eyebrows shot up.

"All he has to do is put up twenty eight points," he mused.

"Not going to happen," Darcy smirked, "Were playing Gotham High. We'd be lucky to get fourteen."

Jane rolled her eyes. "I should have known..."

"Wanna bump this up to thirty bucks, Darce?" Clint asked playfully.

"You're on." She stuck her hand out and the two shook on it.

* * *

**I also wanted to stick fairly close to the actual universe so Tony kept his Arc reactor. But I don't think I'll have Bruce turn into a giant green rage monster. Even with crazy hormones and everything, even _I_ think that one is a little far fetched.**

**But there you have it! Updating might be a little sporadic because I have two other active stories going but I'll try to alternate around.**

**Let me know what you thought! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So the writing process is taking a lot longer than I thought but I was able to get this one out. **

**And this is a Tony-centric chapter.**

**I don't own Marvel, etc.**

* * *

The whiteboard was covered in scribbled writing in a dull red marker.

_Get with your lab partners and complete the task at your station_.

Tony could just make out of the jumbled mess of lines on the board. It would be easier to decipher hieroglyphics than Doctor Richards' chicken scratch.

"Let's go Bruce, baby," he called to his friend and lab partner.

Bruce Banner, who had just walked into the classroom, smirked and lightly placed his bag on a nearby table. "That was quite a show earlier."

Tony stiffened momentarily, then continued to set up their equipment. "Yeah, well class was a little dull so I spiced things up."

"What happened?" James Rhodes asked from the station across from them, ducking down to search for a clamp. When his friend didn't answer he straightened his back and arched his eyebrows. "Tony?"

"Rhody," Tony mocked his friends tone. Then he sighed when his friend motioned him to continue "I may have..."

"May have what."

"Told the class about thearreator..."

Rhody rolled his eyes. "You know I can't understand it when you mumble. What did you say that was so-"

"I told them about the reactor okay!" Every pair of eyes in the classroom shot over to their station at the loud deceleration from the genius.

"You did what!" Rhody waited to exclaim quietly until the rest of his peers lost interest and returned to their work.

"Hey, I was provoked! It just kind of slipped out."

"Sonofabitch... dammit Tony! SI is going to have a fuckin' hissy fit! Who the hell 'provoked' you?" The two fell silent as Steve Rogers entered the class room and stopped in front of the whiteboard. Rhody glanced over his shoulder and then back at his friend. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Captain America over there questioned my honor," Tony said quietly, "Not directly, but you know, the bastard meant to- Howdy Cap', how's it swinging?" he greeted overly cheerfully

Steve glanced sideways at him on the way to his station. Rhody rolled his eyes again.

"Jesus Christ," he mumbled under his breath, "You'd better be ready to deal with the consequences of this then, Stark. Once this gets out the press is gonna be all over this! Heads are gonna start to roll! And-"

"Alright, got it," he said, waving his friends lecture away, "Shouldn't you be working or something?"

"Tony," he warned and his friends head angled to meet his eye contact, "Just be careful."

"Sure thing, Rhody."

Bruce looked at the two out of the corner of his eye as he read over the instructions for the lab. "Okay then," he said slowly, making sure the tension had left the air,"...let's get to work."

Tony effortlessly lit the Bunsen burner then and the duo began to boil and separate various brightly colored liquids until they filled a number of test tubes with the different substances.

"He could have at least made it a challenge for us," Tony said, yanking the gas lever and watching the flame disperse. A quick glance around the room showed everyone else was still having difficulty isolating their second substance.

Bruce chuckled and studied the liquids intently, holding a vibrant green test tube up to his eyes. "It's a pity he didn't. I could have used something to distract me for a while."

"Yeah, what's been up with you lately, Banner?" Tony leaned an elbow on the counter. "You've been very, how do I put this... moody. You pms-ing? Give a little warning next time."

He chuckled again and shook his head. "No, no, nothing like that. I just-"

Suddenly there was a clamorous bang from the rear of the room. Stark and Banner jumped and turned to see Rogers, standing with a shattered test tube over a smoking pool of something blue that had splattered all over his previously neatly pressed shirt. Bruce covered his mouth in an attempt to hide a humored smile but Tony could barely contain his laughter.

"Need help, Cap'?" He asked, dangerously close to cackling.

"No, thank you," Steve replied, distastefully trying to wipe away the mysterious substance off of his clothing. "And will you stop with the 'Captain America' stuff already? It's getting old."

"Well stars-and-stripes," Tony couldn't help but smirk when Steve huffed at the nickname, "We're all finished over here."

"Congratulations," he said sarcastically, "Now you have enough time to brainstorm more ideas for snarky nicknames."

Tony's grin widened. "You know what Capsicle, that's a great idea!"

Steve rolled his eyes and searched for something to wipe up the mess at his station.

"What was that crashing sound," Doctor Richards barged into the classroom from his adjacent office, "Is everyone alright?"

"All's good, Doc." Steve replied, gathering the shattered shards of test tube and disposing of them.

"Be more careful, Rogers," Richards called to him as he disappeared back into his office, "And if you need help, ask Banner or Stark. They seem to be finished."

Steve sighed. "Yes, sir."

He finished cleaning, took a deep breath, and then strode over to Tony and Bruce's station.

"Look,"he began, "I'm sorry for earlier."

Tony wrinkled his nose and tilted his head to Bruce, who promptly signaled he was staying out of it, and then sighed. He waved a hand for Captain America to continue.

"I didn't mean you any disrespect," Steve continued, extending out his hand.

"Oh, I guess I misinterpreted the part when you called me a prick," Tony offered a tight lipped smile, "since, of course, no disrespect was meant."

The class was frozen, ignoring their bubbling test tubes in favor of watching the drama unfold before their eyes.

"I'm trying to apolog-"

"Save it," Tony silenced him by raising a hand, "I don't need your apologies or your pity or whatever the fuck your babbling about. It doesn't matter."

Steve looked taken aback and let his hand fall to his side, "Now why in God's name would I pity _you, _Stark."

"You and everyone else in the room shared the _exact _same look," Stark growled.

Then he began to cough- everyone began to cough. That's when they noticed the smoke consuming the room, erupting from over-boiled test tubes. When Doctor Richards walked into the classroom upon hearing the commotion, his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"Shut it off!" he demanded, rushing to the ventilation system. He slammed his fist against the large yellow button and the roar of a motor whirled to life. "Into the hallways, now!"

The students shuffled out of the smoky room, continuing to choke on the thick air. As he caught his breath against a wall of lockers, Tony glared through slitted eyes at Rogers.

"Let it go, Tony," Bruce advised placidly from his side, giving him a pat on the back.

Tony dropped his head and dragged an exasperated hand down his face.

"What the hell happened, guys!" Doctor Richards whispered angrily, mindful of the classes in session around them, "Why weren't you watching your labs?"

The couple of students closest to the doctor nudged their heads towards Stark.

"Tony!" he called, and the teen straighten himself out.

"What's up, Doc?" he smiled as some of his classmates fell into a chuckle- induced coughing fit.

Richards ignored the joke and kept a stern expression. "What were you doing that was so distracting?"

"Me?" he mouthed and pointed to himself, feigning offence, "He started it," he sneered, jerking his finger toward Steve, who standing on the other side of Richards. The doctor turned to his left.

"Is this true, Rogers?"

"I was _trying _to apologize, Doc," Steve told him, "but I forgot Stark was too immature for such things."

"Say that again," Tony sneered, striding across the width of the hall to get in his face.

"Are you serious?" he chuckled in disbelief.

"Boys-" Doctor Richards tried to pacify the escalating situation.

"Deadly," Stark spat through his teeth.

"Don't-"

"You wanna go a couple of rounds?" Rogers narrowed his eyes.

"Enough-"

Tony smirked and took a step back, "Ladies first."

"Stop this now-"

But Stark was staggering backwards after Steve landed a blow just below his cheekbone. The chant "fight!" broke out among the students, save for Bruce and Rhody, and Doctor Richards struggled to regain control to no avail.

"Where'd you learn to punch, Cap: World War Two era France? Come on," Tony quipped, spitting blood onto the tile floor.

He returned with a one-two punch, causing blood to trickle from Steve's nose. As Rogers wiped the blood away, classroom doors began to open and more students began to pour into the hallway.

"I could do this all day, Stark," he smiled, throwing another swing. It was blocked by an elbow and Rogers dodged the retaliation punch.

A wide right hook clipped Tony's chin as he stumbled back to escape the attack. Tony ducked his body and used his weight to shove Steve into the middle of the hallway.

The chant was growing defanging as their excited peers watched the fight unfold. But above the noise, Tony could pick out the voice calling his name. Over Steve's shoulder, in the outskirts of the crowd, he found, Pepper watching in horror as the two boys threw punches and drew blood. What Stark didn't notice though, was Rogers' fist barreling towards his face. Next thing Tony knew, he was face down in the tile. A pleased "ooooh" hummed from the crowd.

Tony growled from the floor, and swung his legs to kick Steve's feet out from under him. Rogers landed with a thud. But the pair didn't notice that their peers had fallen silent until Tony felt a painful tug at his ear.

"Come with me, please," Phil Coulson, their Vice Principle, commanded in a terrifyingly calm voice as he dragged the billionaire towards the Principles office. "You too, Rogers."

Steve picked himself off the floor to trail after Coulson, blotting the fresh blood from his nose with his sleeve. As he rounded the corner toward Principle Fury's office, he heard Ms. Hill's voice bark over the sea of murmuring, ordering the masses to return to their classroom.

* * *

"Anthony Stark!"

The shrill voice blared suddenly over the com-speakers, startling Tony and causing him to nearly drop the circuit board he was in the middle of configuring. He tapped a button on the keyboard beside him without looking up.

"Hello to you, too," he greeted.

"Tell JARVIS to let me into your workshop," the voice over the com demanded.

"Err, are you going to yell at me more if I let you in here?"

"You bet I am!"

"Then that doesn't give me much incentive to-"

"Tony!"

"Okay, alright, fine," he surrendered, "JAR-VIS!" he called.

"_Yes, sir,"_ the intelligent computer program droned.

"Unlock the door for Miss Potts," he ordered, still intently focusing on the circuit as he rolled his chair behind the cover of the computer screen.

"_As you request," _and the door beeped.

Seconds later, Pepper stormed into the workshop and huffed to a stop in front of his work bench. "What the hell was that?"

"That was me trying to save myself from a lecture, which obviously didn't work since-"

"I mean what the hell was that at school today?" she exclaimed. Silence was her only answer. "Tony look at me."

He kept his eyes down on his work.

"Tony."

With an exasperated sigh, Tony tossed the circuit the side, where it skidded on the desk until it collided with a collection of coils, and jerked his head into view. Pepper sucked in a breath through her teeth. The sight wasn't pretty- a fist sized bruise was blackening just under his left eye, and another was forming along his jaw.

"Tony..." she whispered, switching into caretaker mode. She whipped around to his side of the bench and bent down beside him. Carefully, she brushed her finger over the larger of the two bruises. "Does it hurt?"

He clasped his hand over hers to hold it by his face, "No, actually, it feels nice like a thousand mini marshmallows on a fluffy cloud and-"

"Okay fine," Pepper slapped his arm as he fought a snarky smile, "I get it, stupid question. Ugh, I'll get you some ice."

"I don't need you to take care of me!" he shouted to her as she disappeared upstairs.

"Yes you do!" he heard her call back.

Tony smiled to himself as he retrieved his circuit board and went back to work.

* * *

**Tony just cannot stay out of trouble! But we got to see some Bruce, Rhody, and a little bit of Coulson.**

**Let me know what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

I**t's party time! Here we have a Thor-centric chapter along with the introduction of Loki as per request. Also, fair warning there will be a LOT of alcohol in this chapters. Teenagers will be teenagers. /chuckles**

**And if you guys have anything you'd like to see (interactions, characters, etc) just let me know in the reviews! I'd be happy to take your ideas and run with them.**

**I do not own Marvel, etc.**

* * *

"This is quite a party, Stark!" Thor shouted to the teenager in question over the blaring music as he entered the kitchen, which appeared to be the hub of the commotion. Trailing far behind Thor was his brother Loki, who, by the tight lipped expression he wore and the fists buried deep into his pockets, wasn't exactly thrilled to have tagged along.

"God of Thunder!" Tony greeted him with a slap on the back. "You made it! How'd the game go?"

"Victory was ours," the quarterback grinned exultantly.

"Glad to hear it!" Tony clapped his hands. "Hey, go grab yourself a drink. I've got to go find Pepper. Have fun, just don't trash the place." he told his newest arrival. He turned his head to the counter behind him and quirked an eyebrow. "I'm lookin' at you, Darce!"

"Party hard!" Darcy shouted triumphantly at the sound of her name, punching the hand that wasn't grasping a red solo cup in the air. He was probably referring to that one time she and Clint had a little too much to drink at one of his other famous parties and trashed his guest house. Three windows had to be replaced. Darcy would have felt bad except she had beaten Clint in their drinking contest and _that_ was no small feat.

Tony just rolled his eyes. He offered a final pat to Thor's shoulder and a firm nod to his brother before disappearing through the sliding glass doors that lead to his backyard.

"What's your poison, Odinson?" Darcy asked, spinning around to meet him, his smile shinning arrogantly and happily as he ran his fingers through his shoulder length blonde hair. Sure she knew who he was; everyone knew who Thor Odinson was. Ever since he and his brother transferred to Avenger High at the beginning of the year, the Odinsons had been all anybody ever talked about. Well, this Odinson in particular. She had never actually _met_ the guy but they had a couple of classes together. Her eyes studied him for a moment- good god, he was hot- before she spoke again, "You seem like a beer guy to me. I'm partial to Bud Light but nah, I think you're more of a Sam Adams sort of man."

Thor gave a lopsided smiled, "You would be correct, Miss Lewis."

With a smile, she cracked open a bottle and slid it down the counter before peaking her head around her new acquaintance to his brother. "And you, Odinson número dos?" They really looked nothing alike, Darcy noted, and it wasn't just the hair, which in Loki's case was jet black and slicked back. Where Thor was built like an ox, Loki was lean and sly like a snake. Not to mention there was just something about him... a mysterious quality that his brother lacked. "You hit me as a red wine with dinner sort of guy. Or maybe even a rum and coke after a long day."

Loki raised an eyebrow at the forwardness of the complete stranger, internally wincing at the 'number two' jab. But he smoothed his expression almost instantly and replied with a slight smirk as he stepped around his brother.

"Ah, your intuition has failed you."

"Really?" she retorted playfully, crossing her arms over her chest, "because I'm usually right about this sort of thing."

"I apologize for tarnishing your record, then. I'm not overly fond of alcohol but if you're offering, I'll take a Heineken." He eyed the six pack over her shoulder.

Darcy narrowed her eyes, giving the dark haired Odinson a second once-over, before pursing her lips and reaching behind her for the bottle he requested. She shoved the bottle and an opener his way and watched as he popped the beer open.

"Cheers," Loki acknowledged in his low, charming voice as he held the bottle up and moved away from the kitchen in search of a spot a way from the commotion where he could hear his own thoughts, taking a substantial swig as he sauntered out of the room.

"What troubles you?" Thor inquired with a chuckle when he noticed Darcy watching his brother through slatted eyes as he maneuvered between the masses.

"I'm never wrong," she grumbled, scrunching her nose.

"Pay Loki no mind," he advised her with an amused expression. "He's always been one for mischief."

"Seems like an ass to me," Darcy murmured with a sidelong glance to the blonde, who promptly opened his mouth to speak before deciding not to and then closing it again.

"Well, I wouldn't say _that_..." he retorted after a minute, his mouth falling to a thin line.

"Oh! How did the game go?" the girl with the glasses jumped suddenly with fresh excitement, completely forgetting about his brother or the fact that her pride had been wounded.

"We won, but by a thin margin. It was a good game," he grinned.

"Yeah?" she smiled in anticipation, "What was the score?"

"Twenty-one to eighteen. Gotham High put up a fight but-"

Darcy's sudden fist pump accompanied by an "ah ha!" took the proclaimed God of Thunder quite by surprise. "Yes! Where's Clint? Hawkeye!" she called out into the crowd.

"What?" a bemused Clint shouted back from the other end of the kitchen.

"You owe me thirty dollars, ha!" she yelled over the music, her tone bordering on a playground taunt. Thor had quickly connected the dots and was watching the exchange with a growing amusement.

"Are you kidding me!" Barton cried before leaving the conversation he was currently in and shoving his way to Darcy and Thor. "Seriously? What was the score?"

"Twenty-one, eighteen," she smirked triumphantly, holding out her hand.

Clint exasperatedly pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and began counting out bills. "Goddammit." Obligated by his honor, he handed her what he owed her and grimaced.

"Cheer up, Hawk," Darcy mused, "you can try to win it back in a drinking contest. What do you say big guy-" she turned to Thor "-you want in on this?"

With a smirk, the God of Thunder replied, "What's the wager?"

Darcy turned to Clint and shrugged. "Fourty?"

"Let's make this interesting," he scoffed back. "Fifty."

"Steep," she nodded, "I'm in."

"I am as well," Thor chimed in with a grin.

"What about Natasha? We could do this on teams." Darcy suggested, liking her odds.

Last time in a contest of his sort, she had beaten Clint but only barely. But with Thor on her team, she would win by a landslide. Just look at the guy! And the fifty extra dollars sounded real nice to the girl who had just lost her favorite iPod in her English classroom- the chances of seeing that device again were slim and none.

Clint just smirked to himself. "I think she would be interested."

* * *

Thor Odinson watched as the fiery Russian downed her fourth shot in a row with his eyebrows knitted together as he studied her, completely astonished that he was losing- and to a girl for that matter!

"Yeah 'Tasha!" Clint hooted from her side, slamming his palm on the counter as she simultaneously slammed down the last shot glass and half-grinned victoriously.

Darcy's just shook her head, which she would admit probably wasn't the best idea based on the amount of alcohol she had already consumed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, this isn't fair! Nobody told me you were a tank!"

Natasha just shrugged and held out her hand, "That's gonna cost you fifty dollars." The corners of her lips turned up when Clint added the "each" onto her sentence and Darcy jumped.

"Fifty each?! Hell no!" she exclaimed, stumbling back a step and Thor caught her before she toppled over. Sighing, her partner reached into his back pocket. When Darcy caught wind of this, she slapped his arm. "Thor, what are you doing?"

"The lady earned it," he conceded. When she frowned, he prodded her with his elbow lightly. "Oh come on, Darcy. A deal's a deal. T'was your idea to have her join in the first place."

"Oh, shut up," she stuck her tongue out. But after an almost puppydog like look from the football star, she rolled her eyes and dug into her jeans. "Fine." She handed back the thirty dollars she had obtained from Clint only an hour earlier along with an extra twenty. Goodbye new iPod, and goodbye to those thirty new songs she had just downloaded, ugh.

"Ah hah!" Clint, who also had a fair amount to drink, exclaimed as the money fell into his hand and playfully nudged his partner's shoulder. "Romanoff, I could kiss you!"

At that, the three others quirked an eyebrow, none more surprised than Natasha. But before she could open her mouth, realization of the words that had just passed his lips hit Clint and he began to back pedal like there was no tomorrow.

"Not that I would!" he quickly blurted out, which only made matters worse when he saw her wince ever so slightly. "I mean, I would love to but- no wait, what I mean- I'm not- I don't- I-" He slapped his hands over his face and ran his fingers up through his hair. Luckily, the house was dark enough so his companions couldn't see the redness that was surely rushing to his cheeks. "I think I've had enough to drink."

Natasha was having difficulty keeping a straight face at this point and covered her mouth with her hand. After a moment, she stood up with the light remnants of a smile across her face, resting a hand by his neck to push him towards the exit. "I think it's time to take you home." She turned to her friends/drinking opponents and inclined her head. "Thanks for the game. If you see Stark, tell him we had fun. See you Monday."

Clint was barely able to mutter his "Adios amigos" before being ushered out by his best friend. When they were well out of earshot, Darcy glanced up at Thor.

"How long do you think until they start dating?"

Thor bellowed a laugh, "Before a minute ago, I thought they already were."

"Ten bucks says a month."

"Twenty says two weeks."

Darcy nodded with a smug grin and extended her hand. "You're on, Odinson."

* * *

The party was beginning to disperse; teenagers at every level of sobriety were wandering away from Stark Mansion as the clock struck the magical time of midnight. Thor was searching the back lawn in search of his brother, walking with only the slightest tilt after the numerous amount of beers he had consumed after the bout against Natasha, when he received a text from none other than Loki. Apparently he had left the party hours ago, thinking it to be dull and quite utter nonsense, or so the text read. With a huff, the blonde Odinson ended his hunt and promptly spun on his heels.

"Iron Man," he called to his host as he met up with him on his way to the driveway. "I enjoyed myself very much tonight, thank you."

"Thanks, Thunderer. Stop by anytime you want big guy. You're always welcomed at Stark residence." Tony smiled genuinely before saying his goodbyes and disappearing into the house.

Thor rounded the edge of the mansion, he came across a couple tucked away in a dimly lit back corner. Not wanting to intrude, he kept his eyes down as he strolled towards the front of the house. But as he passed by the two, it became apparent that something was not entirely right with the situation.

"Don, Donald stop," the brunette girl struggled to push the boy she addressed as "Donald" away from her body. "Look I said stop."

"Oh come on," Donald slurred loudly, pressing his face closer to hers and the brunette turned her head in disgust.

"Seriously Donald, you're drunk. Just stop," she objected firmly, shoving him away with more force. But it seemed her protest only made Donald more insistent.

"Foster-"

"I. Said. Stop."

And then Donald was on the ground, spitting profanities as he rolled on the lush grass in what Thor could only assume was an amazing amount of pain. The brunette glowered down at the drunken boy, her voice interestingly calm as she informed him that their relationship had reached its end. And before a coherent sentence stating otherwise could be spoken by the drunk, the brunette he called "Foster" was on the move, her hair whipping around her shoulders as she strode away.

Foster... Foster... The name sounded familiar to Thor. But why? He tried to put a face to the name but his attempts were futile. The slightly buzzed football star raised an eyebrow in her direction, followed by an admirable nod in her favor. Even though the name was lost on him, whoever this "Foster" was, she was not some damsel in need of rescue.

He would have been content to go on about his business and to not have thought of the girl or the situation again. But when Donald stumbled to his feet and stormed after the girl, his fists balled at his sides with malice, Thor knew things had escalated to a dangerous level. Just before the drunken teenager reached his now ex-girlfriend, a strong hand appeared on his shoulder.

"Excuse me," Thor boomed, catching the attention of both the boy and the girl, who was only ten yards away by that time. "She has made it very clear that-"

A wild right hook swung around to meet his jaw, catching him by surprise into staggering back a step. A gasp came from the girl when she watched the fist connected and instinctively moved towards the man defending her. Thor put up a finger to pause her, chuckling to himself as he straightened his back.

"-she would like to be left alone," he continued as if he had never been struck, still lightly chuckling.

"Stay outta this, Odinson!" Donald shouted back with a snarl while poorly attempting to reel in the shock of Thor's terrific stature towering over him like the fabled Zeus.

"I do not think that is possible now," he replied with a smirk, peering down at the boy he was surprised was even standing, let alone throwing punches with precision.

Donald growled and, through poor decision making skills brought on by his current blood-alcohol level, pulled back his fist again, only to have the attack deflected effortlessly by Thor's elbow followed by a swift uppercut to his stomach. Once again on the ground, the drunken teenager elected to remain there withering in pain. With an eye roll, Thor stepped over the crumpled figure and sauntered over to the brunette girl with her mouth hanging wide open, her eyes darting back between her ex and the blonde.

"I- uh- a-are you okay?" she stuttered as she held her head, trying to comprehend what had just happen.

Thor smiled and nodded. "I assure you I am fine. I did not mean to startle you."

"Oh, no!" she laughed somewhat hysterically, scratching at her hair line. "That was- uh, yeah that was good. Thanks."

"Are you sure you're alright?" he eyed her with concern.

"Yeah, yes, I'm fine," she nodded, but he was not fully convinced. Then she shook her head with an amused hmpf before smiling as she jutted out her hand, "Jane Foster, by the way."

"Thor Odinson," he countered with a smile to match, heartily accepting her gesture. _Jane_ Foster. A name constantly called upon in Physics class daily- it's a wonder he did not connect it sooner. But it was only now that he first saw her face; a brilliant mind with beauty and spirt to match, he thought.

"I know who you are," she bit her lip and glanced down at her feet. Their hands were still clasped even though the hand shake had ended.

"Oh," he chuckled once sheepishly, clawing at his well kept beard. After a silent moment, he spoke again. "Would you like me to, er, drive you home?"

"I have a car, here, actually, so," she pulled her hand from his quickly and pointed behind her to the front of the house before pushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Ah, right," it was his turn to drop his eyes to the ground, "May I escort you to your car then? Just to he safe, if you don't mind."

"Sure!" she exclaimed with little too much enthusiasm and he grinned that lopsided grin that nearly left her speechless when she tried to correct herself. "I mean... yeah, I don't see why not."

"Very well," he inclined his head and fell in step with her as they made their way together to the driveway.

"Well finally!" they heard a voice call over impatiently. Darcy sat with her legs crossed on the hood of Jane's vehicle, which could only be best described as a van one might find sitting outside of a junkyard. "What took you so long Foster? And hey Thor, you find your brother?"

"I had to take care of something," Jane shrugged at the same time Thor shook his head "No he had left earlier."

Darcy just stared blankly at the pair advancing toward her, blinking a couple of times before shrugging."'Kay, well I'm about to pass out so let's get this show on the road!"

Once they had reached her vehicle, Thor, ever the gentlemen, open Jane's door for her, to which she heightened an eyebrow."Thanks," she looked at him skeptically, stepping into the drivers seat. Key in the ignition, she cranked down the window and turned to her new friend. "So, uh, see you Monday."

"Uh, yes, Monday," Thor nodded to her. Jane returned the nod with a smile as Darcy poked her head from behind hers and shouted "See ya, Odinson" before pulling away onto the unlit road. Monday, both Jane and Thor thought pleasantly as they went their separate ways, both eagerly awaiting that universally dreaded first day of the week.

"So...Taking care of stuff, eh?" Darcy inquired with a wink and Jane snorted.

"Not what you think, Darce."

"Whatever. Thor's a cool kid. I approve." Jane rolled her eyes, fighting to keep the smile that was building up from erupting onto her face as the two girls sped down the street and into the rest of their weekend.

* * *

**Thor, Jane, Loki, Darcy, Clint, Natasha- that was quite a party! Whenever I write for Thor, I tend to start narrating in his voice so that's why this chapter might differ slightly from the others.**

**Anyway I just wanted to thank you for continuing to read this story even with my less than consistent updating. The next chapter should be up *soon*. ****I have an idea about where this story is headed but for now it's just off the top of my head, which is also what I'm doing with my other fic "A Baby Hawk in the Nest" so the creative process is a bit demanding. **

**Let me know what you thought!**

**(P.s. Since someone raised the question earlier, I thought it would be funny to have their rival school be Gotham High to play off the rivalry of Marvel and DC)**


End file.
